


The First Meeting

by Yuki_Suou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Suou/pseuds/Yuki_Suou
Summary: "Write a first meeting between Dean and Cas, including dialogue. It has to be under 1,000 words." Written for this challenge in FB group: Supernatural Fanfic Writers and Prompts.





	The First Meeting

The first meeting

 

The first time Dean met Castiel, Angel of the Lord, he had been skeptical, angry and a little bit suspicious. Sure he had busted him out of Hell (he was sure he would never get out ever, and he wholly believed he deserves no less), but how many people or creatures had done something for him out of the goodness of their heart? 

Everyone, everything had their own hidden agenda. 

They always did. 

Then there was the incident with Pamela's eyes. One more thing to add to his burden. (Nowadays, it seemed like that's all he was made up of- guilt, anger and self-hatred). 

Dean knew it was dangerous trying to summon something so powerful, so mighty (the fact that eyes burning out of sockets just because she witnessed the true form was frightening) but he had to know. He had to find out why someone rescued him from his nightmare, why would anyone go through the pains of fighting down to Hell (he might not remember the rescue, but he was damn sure that the demons didn't let go of their favourite plaything without resistance), just why. 

Then he dropped Bobby and blood ran cold in his veins, he couldn't do this, what would happen now, he didn't even know how to kill him- 

He had known relief, Sam-coming-back-to-life relief and he felt something akin to those emotions when he found that no, he was still breathing. 

He hadn't lost one more person at least. 

So it was understandable that he was upset and not a little heartbroken when he found out that yes, there was a greater purpose behind his rescue, just as he had suspected. But still, he had noticed the shadows of his wings (he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact, Sammy would be overjoyed) and noticed a few things. 

Dane was great at that stuff actually. 

How some of the feathers bent at unnatural angles, how some of them looked charred, how there were glaring filling defects in some areas~ 

And he realized Castiel had not come out unscathed. 

So inspite of everything, he did feel a little bit lighter. 

The first time Dean met Castiel, Angel of the Lord, he felt anger and disappointment. 

But he had also felt something he never thought he will feel again. 

A tiny, little sliver of hope. 

 

xxxx 

 

The first time Castiel met Dean, The Righteous Man, the latter was drenched in blood from head to toe, a sick grin on his face as he tortured whatever poor soul had the misfortune of being on that table. Castiel was sure that it didn't deserve any less. After all, there was a reason people ended up in Hell. 

Truth to be speaking, he was disappointed. He had heard how Dean had broken only after forty years, (John was hundred and counting) and in whatever little time he was there, he had quickly gained rank amongst those disgusting foul creatures. He couldn't fathom how The Righteous One could be so- 

Depraved. 

But it was his Father's order and Castiel would never even dare to allow a single thought to form that could mean treason. 

So he did what he was asked, feeling sorrow and anger battling with his life-long teachings as he saw numerous brothers and sister fall to Hell's darkness and he questioned, why was one human's life more important than his comrades? 

He kept a careful watch on his ward and his opinion did not change as he saw him break and steal and commit all sorts of blasphemy. He tried to reach out to him, but to his rising disappointment, he couldn't even hear his True Voice. 

Castiel would have regretted it if he was any less of a soldier. 

But then curiosity got better of him (Brother Gabriel had always said he was way too curious and Brot- Lucifer had always applauded him for that, so when he fell and his other brother left and so many died, he ruthlessly squashed that side of his) and he looked into Dean's past and realized exactly why Dean was considered The Righteous Man. 

The first time Castiel met Dean, The Righteous Man, he was just following orders. 

But he felt something that he had not thought he will feel again. 

A tiny, little sliver of curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a challenge from the group "Supernatural Fanfic Writers and Prompts":write a first meeting between Dean and Cas, including dialogue. It has to be under 1,000 words. 
> 
> So here it is, Shawn. Hope you like it.


End file.
